


Bones

by Darling_Dixon08



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Dixon08/pseuds/Darling_Dixon08
Summary: Daryl has this feeling he has to tell you about.





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song -Bones by Galantis / One Republic

"Daryl, what are we doing out here?" I ask him, wondering what the hell he thinks he's doing. He dragged me 10 miles out of the prison without explanation and I'm freaked out. He just starts to pace around but I quickly yell, "Daryl! Stop pacing. Tell me what we're doing here."

He stops moving, but avoids eye contact with me, “I don't know whas gonna happen with the governor tomorrow and I had to talk to you."

"About what?" I ask, not following. He doesn't answer me and I have to push again, "talk about what?" After a minute of silence, I roll my eyes and utter, "forget it. We're about to lose our home and you have me out here wasting time for god knows what reason."

"Stop." He lightly grabs ahold of my arm as I try to walk past him, “I wanted to tell ya how I feel bout chew."

"About me?" I point to myself.

"Yea, you" he snarls, "I just had to tell you in case something happens tomorrow."

"Nothings going to—" I try to correct him.

He quickly interjects, "it could- and I need you to know. I feel this energy off ya, something weird."

I roll my eyes and put my hands on my hips, "gee, thanks."

"Whatever it is, I feel it every time I look at you. Every time I see ya I feel something straight down into me." He goes on.

"Why are you saying this to me?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "I've never felt this before. It's like you're the total opposite of me. You tear down all my walls and yew ain't afraid ta put me in my place."

"Yah, I thought you hated that." I quip, remembering all the arguments we've gotten into it over me calling him out on his shit.

"I do, but I don't." He can't seem to give me a straight answer. He sighs, "I just wanted ya to know that no matter what happens with the prison tomorrow, if I'm wit you, anywhere we are, that's home."

"Home?" I ask him, “like the prison is home?"

He shakes his head, "no, not that kind of home. It's more than that. I feel it in my heart, deeper then that actually. I feel it in my bones."

"Feel what?" I almost scream.

He quickly replies, "that we're suppose to be togetha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet! Hope it worked out :)


End file.
